ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Silver's future
.]] Silver's future is the alternate timeline approximately two hundred years into the future that Silver the Hedgehog comes from. Blaze the Cat has dwelled in this timeline as well. History ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Iblis had devastated the planet for two centuries after the "Iblis Trigger" released it at the time of Princess Elise's death because Sonic could not save her from a plane crash. Despite many attempts to destroy Iblis, Silver and Blaze were unable to and as such went back through time to kill the "Iblis Trigger". The future was presumably changed for the worse when Mephiles the Dark fused with Iblis to become Solaris. However, when Elise and Sonic went back through time to extinguish the flame that would become Solaris, the future was changed yet again. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' In Sonic Rivals 2, the world of Silver's future got destroyed by the Ifrit, who had been released by Eggman Nega when the mad scientist went back in time. Silver once again headed back through time to change the future, and after confronting Eggman Nega in the Ifrit's dimension (which, according to Silver, greatly resembled his own future), the Ifrit and Eggman Nega were sealed away within that dimension, presumably altering the future for the better. ''Sonic Colors'' In the DS version of Sonic Colors, Silver returns to Sonic's time, stating that the future is much better than the present, meaning that the future had been saved. ''Sonic Generations'' In Sonic Generations, the original future, devastated by Iblis, appears in White Space due to the interference of the Time Eater. Silver is also fought in Crisis City. ''Sonic Forces'' In Sonic Forces, after the Phantom Ruby surfaced in the past of Silver's dimension, Silver's future ended up being ruined yet again by a catastrophe of some kind. However, because everything about said catastrophe was either expunged or did not make sense, Silver promptly returned to Sonic's time to avert the catastrophe.Sonic Forces: Stress Test, "Stress Test" Presumably, Silver's future ended up being saved after the Resistance won the War to Take Back the Planet. ''Team Sonic Racing'' In Team Sonic Racing, Silver received an invitation to a Grand Prix in Sonic's time. Deciding to answer the call, Silver traveled to Sonic's time. Locations *Crisis City *Flame Core *Onyx Island In other media Archie Comics In the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comics, Silver's future also occurs two-hundred years into the future in the year 3437 P.X.E., this time in Mobius Prime's timeline. Due to the treachery of one of the Legendary Freedom Fighters, they were all destroyed and Silver's future was doomed without them. After several failed visits to the past to prevent this devastation from happening, Silver discovered his era's ruin was due to Mecha Sally's actions, but when he sat out to stop her, the Multiverse was forever changed by the Genesis Wave. Following the events of Worlds Collide, Silver's future became virtually indistinguishable from the games. In addition to Silver, individuals like Professor Von Schlemmer and Gold the Tenrec inhabit this era as well. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, Silver's future is best known as the home era of Silver the Hedgehog. Like in the games, the nature of this era often changes due to Silver's time traveling altering the past. However, it is usually in differing states of turmoil due to various unrelated events that occur in the past, the reason Silver time travels in the first place. Trivia *According to the English sites for ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), it is the norm in Silver's future for people to possess psychic powers, and the people of this time are described as being powerful and regularly moving objects using telekinesis. Gallery xenia 2016-06-25 20-14-12-682.jpg|Silver's future as seen in the Xbox Live Demo of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Future history